Sea lizard
The Sea Lizard is a cryptid that is claimed to be a living mosasaur. It is speculated to live in the Pacific ocean, feeding on marine life. The first sightings are from records in japan dating to the 1300s and others come from native american conquistadors. Sightings These are the only cover sightings of this creature, including research. 1300s japan During the 1300s people from japan seem to have referenced in ancient texts a serpentine creature. The creature had a, quote; ”shark tail but flipped downside and was almost as big as a man.“ It was said to have a head as big as a fish and it ate the dead whales that ancient whalers had caught. 1500s conquistadors and native people People of the native land of north america told conquistadors of a large marine animal in a region now known as California, when they went on a boat they saw a creature that they could not describe. The natives of south america later told the european explorers about a creature known a seigbeth. The seigbeth was described to be a “god of marine fauna”, taking form of a “water crocodile.” It was reported in tribal legends destroying nets filled with fish for food, and these acts were seen as act of revenge on the people. 1400s-1800s While many sightings from the 1400s-1700s were from whaling trips, in 1874, a John Doe gave his first full description inside of a unmarked journal. It reads as: “i was out fishing of the coast of vancover *sic* i saw the threat of my life, it had big teeth, a grey blue body and thick crocodile like head, oh golly i was scared.“ Many of these sighting from whaling trips came from vancouver, canada, mexico and oregon. One sighting, while most likely a hoax came from southern alaska where a fisherman sighted the creature at a beach, it seeming to have been scared away by orcas that were scattered across the water. 1900s In 1920, a new british man who’s name was unknown was talking to an old Moari native in new zealand. The moari said that his ancestors, in the past, saw a giant sea lizard of large proportions. After the interview, the man went to a cave were he saw a couple of cave paintings, showing a large creature resembling a mosasaur. When the man went back to europe to report his findings, his claims were scoffed. Many of these sightings happened of the coast of Hawaii and Japan. as well as the previous Vancouver, canada, australia, mexico and Oregon. In 1936, a unknown man reported to have seen a long creature near the tasman sea as he was exploring a way to get to south africa. The man had also taken a picture of the creature, but this was proven to be hoaxed as it was revealed it was a wooden figure of a mosasaur that the man had placed onto the water. in 1950, a cryptozologist name John Fredo looked at these sightings and gave it the now official name ”sea lizard” in a report of his. Through the 1900s, these sightings became more common in russia, washington and venezuela. In 1998 a sighting emerged in china, though it was never explained how the sighting went down, so it was deemed hoaxed. In 1999, just before he died, John Fredo mentioned it might be a pliosaur or a mosasaur before dying from a rare cancer. Many more sightings emerged, which involved the creature consuming the creatures listed above. 2000s In 2004 the cryptid started geeting covorege. It would not be till 2006 till another sighting emerged in oregon. Sightings have been frequent in the paccific. In august 2018 a large creature attacked a boat with 2 people, a man named Bill watson and a women Jane hollrey. They were dating for two years and jane was to have a baby in a few months. Bill pushed jane out to sea on raft to save her, he was seweped away from the raft and seemed to be pulled under.This happend in california Explanations Many cryptozologists think its a mosasaur thanks to its depection and its accuracy to real mosasaurs. The thing is that no one has enough evidence, Karl shucker points out that these sightings dont seem to be all that credible. The fact many 1900s sightings were more momentous is suspectious. The last sighting seems to be that of mating whales. Bill was found alive so could not have been eaten but cryptozoologists point out hes finger, that seems to be an ingery from colliding with rocks. The creature could be real because of its vague refrence in mythology and in sightings but it has a few things staked up agianst it. The fcat that people claim its a mosasaur is rediculas with some sightings coming from polar regions verses the warm climate they prefered. Pliosaurus were competed out by mosasaurus so it being a pliosaur is out of the question. Map Now for the notable and the vauge Category:Pranav ideas Category:Prehistoric Creatures Category:Sea Monsters Category:Mosasaurs Category:Animal Category:Ocean Category:Whale Category:Living fossils Category:Reptile Category:Cryptids